


Interruption

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Wheelchairs, Wordcount: 100, character in a wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: James and M have a visitor





	Interruption

There was a knock on the door. They both moaned in unison. Why did the outside world have to exist again, they both wondered.

"Sorry to interrupt," Tanner said, popping his head inside. "But there is someone really eager to see you." He added with a smile.

James frowned at the smile on the man's face.

M sighed. "Our first of many interruptions I guess," she said, pushing herself away from Bond.

Olivia smiled brightly the second their interruption entered her office.

"What a surprise, my dear!" M greeted the girl, bending over her as she sat in a wheelchair.


End file.
